


A New Dawn

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Futurism, Mental Health Issues, Parenthood, Recovery, Singing, Song Lyrics, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Orion's mission to find his father succeeds, but is Danny ready to come home and resume his old life?





	A New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> A part of Sweetie's [Spaceman](http://sweetieships.tumblr.com/post/166806414254/spaceman-timeline) Ninja Sex Party In-Universe Universe! Thank you to 0newarmline for beta!
> 
> There are brief lyrical quotations from the Pink Floyd song "Wish You Were Here" and "Feelin' Good", written by Anthony Newley and Leslie Bricusse but made famous by Nina Simone and currently a jazz standard. They are not my property, and all rights belong to the authors of the songs.

_Fifteen years before_

“Mama? What are the stars made of?”

Orion frowned as he came around the corner and saw Suzy mopping her face. Most of the time she seemed really happy, but sometimes he managed to catch her with tears in her eyes, her face buried in her hands. She gave him a quavering smile, and reached for him. Quickly, Orion obliged by climbing into his mom’s lap.

“Light and heat,” she said, “and rocks… Oh, you should ask your dad about this. He knows everything about them.”

“But I wanted to know what you thought,” he said stubbornly. She smiled and kissed him gently on the forehead and cuddled him closer. Her strong floral perfume washed over him, and he could hear her heartbeat against his ear. 

When his dad came into the room and gently scooped Orion into his arms to carry him off to bed, he was aware of several things – hairy arms and barrel chest, the pierce of blue eyes watching his face, and a quicker, impatient heartbeat. Orion understood that outside of their little house Brian had a reputation; he’d once murdered twenty people at once, all while drinking a cup of fine afternoon tea, but with his mom and in their house Brian was nothing but gentle.

Brian was his ‘real’ dad but not his biological father, if such things could be quantified in jizz and not tear-stained midnights, school concerts and family trips. Total strangers – assholes, he’d call them one day – had a way of trying to simplify the situation by pointing at them and taunting, as if they knew better. 

All the same, Orion was curious – painfully curious – about the man with whom he shared DNA.

Brian had always tried to keep Danny alive for him; his mom had, too. There was a big picture of Sexbang hanging over the mantle, and they told him stories of his exploits that felt a little like fairytales, magical and utterly unbelievable. Reality and fiction had long melded in the boy’s mind. They had albums of family pictures and a bunch of stories Danny hand-wrote. Brian signed stories about their adventures, and even Orion knew they were somewhat sanitized for his consumption. Separating the legend from the man was hard for a young boy like him. It sent his mind spinning.

On nights like this, he lay alone in his bed, his young imagination wandering and wondering over ‘maybe’.

Maybe Danny Sexbang was still out there.

Maybe Orion was the one, the only one, who could break the code of dashes and dots that composed his last distress message, sent minutes after shoving Brian out the safety hatch and into their lone escape pod back to Earth. No one knew what had happened to Danny after that day. 

Maybe he was waiting for his son to rescue him.

Maybe if he brought his dad home, Dad and Mom would stop looking so sad. Maybe he’d look up and see himself reflected back in two brown eyes. Safety would follow. Understanding. Wholeness.

The world streaked by over the young boy’s head in blue, green and grey. Underneath, little Orion Berhow slept on, and dreamed of dancing in the stars behind his closed eyes.

*** 

_present_

The ship looked like a dying whale. 

Orion knew all of the details thanks to the official records and what he could pry out of Brian. The Tyme Musheen was a big, dick-shaped shell floating in space trash, with a faded red Magen David stuck right on its nose. It looked exactly as it did in the stories that Brian told him – but sadder, grayer.

He navigated carefully in his detachable transport craft. Did the lasers still work? It obviously couldn’t move at the speed of Brian anymore – or any speed, it seemed – but what if he scared Danny?

What if Danny was dead?

He’d braced himself for that possibility too, as he’d grown up and prepared for this day; every training day, every moment plotting the course and charting the mission, could all be in the service of finding that his biological father was a corpse, or even less than that. 

Orion took a deep breath as he approached the safety hatch. The process took long enough for him send a message to his mother, telling her he’d found it. That was the one miracle of truly modern technology: in space, someone could hear you text.

His hands shook as he typed commands into his transport launch. “Hello?” he called into the blackness. There was no answer but the vacuum of silence.

There was nothing to do but dock against the safety hatch and open it. With much elbow grease, torquing and a lot of cursing, he got the thing to give way. It squeaked as it opened; corroded by its lack of use

Orion crept about the interior of the ship, a finger on the trigger of the ray gun on his hip and a flashlight lighting the way, with a rope tacking him back to his ship. He moved cautiously, calling out every few minutes, his eyes scanning the walls around him with a curious sense of unease and detachment. Holes in the ship had been hand-kludged with old toys and pieces of clothing. He touched them lightly and were surprised it still held together.

There were the things Brian had left behind; a brass tea set, a half-crochet blanket of him riding a hellhound, several pairs of moth-eaten panties of various sizes. Everything was in a state of disarray, yet nothing had changed in the years that Danny had been gone, as if it was frozen in time. A morbid thought filled Orion’s mind: it was as if he was raiding his father’s tomb. A chill crossed his spine as something behind him rattled, but when he spun around to look, there was nothing but his rope. 

He walked past the Lovenasium, past Ninja Brian’s Totally Fucking Rad Knitting Room and Weaponry, and found no signs of life at all. He was ready to scuttle the ship and head home in defeat when he heard a voice singing softly from the corner of the room.

_“How I wish… how I wish you were here…”_

He was quiet; so much quieter than Orion had expected from all of the stories his mother had told. Hunched in his chair, with long yellow fingernails and toenails, wearing a twenty-year-old uniitard that had been ripped and dirtied beyond repair, his hair and beard a long, grey-brown mass of tangles, Dan stared straight ahead of him. Orion would have loved to see a movie of what was playing in his mind’s eye. How long had Danny tortured himself all alone on his ship, with no one to help him, to guide him? 

Before, Brian had told Orion, Danny had always needed help. He was the best ninja Brian had ever seen, but he was no good on his own, and a hopeless failure as a lover – with everyone, evidently, except for Orion’s mother.

“Um… Are you really my kid?” Danny finally asked. “I’ve been gone so long that I have a kid who can fly a spaceship?”

“Yeah,” said Orion. “Wait until you see me without my helmet. Mom says you can’t tell us apart with all of my hair.”

“Oh?” Danny asked. He looked at Orion then, leaned in and really looked at him. “You have my nose, but those are your mother’s eyes.” 

“I’ve heard,” Orion said quietly.

“Your mom!” he said, suddenly animated. “How has she been? Is she keeping the penthouse in order? Brian would help her, of course, but…”

“Everyone’s fine,” Orion replied quickly. This was not the time to blurt out that Brian and Suzy were together, that they had a daughter – his half-sister, Lyra, whom he treasured like gold. 

Danny relaxed slightly. “Good,” he said. Slowly, the tension seeped out of his body, and Orion relaxed in response. The rest of the trip back to Orion’s ship was quiet, with Danny throwing him occasional looks, curiosity and suspicion in equal amounts. 

After Danny made himself comfortable in his personal chamber and fell into a quiet sleep, disturbed by occasional twitches and muffled cries, Orion texted his mother 

I found him. We’re coming home.

Then he put the ship into hyperdrive and let the chips fall where they may.

***

He led Danny to the bathroom, a few hours before they docked. He wasn’t sure if it was wise to leave him alone with laser clippers and the hyperspace shower, but Orion stood by the door, listening to water splash and machines run, listening for mishaps.

The Danny that emerged was clean-shaven, with bright brown eyes, and minus the long nails that had marked his endless period of isolation. He’d tied his fuzzy hair back into a long ponytail, and it looked clean and shiny. With the beard gone Orion could see the shape of his face – the enormity of his brown eyes and the width of his nose, and the round curve of his heart-shaped chin. He’d put on the sweatsuit Orion had bought in the hope of covering him properly – giving him dignity, in the tragic event of his death. It fit him loosely – Danny was still skinny, a beanpole with big feet. 

It struck Orion like a tidal wave; no wonder his mother could see so much of Danny in him – though he looked much like his mother, down to his green eyes, standing in front of Danny was like looking at Dorian Gray’s portrait. Orion had taken off his helmet while Danny was in the bathroom. 

The sight of his son seemed to startle Danny. He pressed a hand to his chest and took a moment to appraise him with fresh eyes. 

“Yeah,” he said softly. “She’s right, you really do have my hair.”

“You need to sit down,” said Orion. “We’ll be in range of Earth in a couple of hours and I need to go The Speed of Brian to get there.”

“You still use it?” Danny asked.

“It’s a common measurement of speed now. Brian’s done a lot of work since you…” Orion trailed off. “Well. He’s been doing a lot of stuff at colleges. Right now he’s teaching self-defense at a dojo at nights, and lecturing during the day.”

Danny smirked. “Does he attend seminars on gynecology?” 

Orion frowned in response. 

“The joke is that he – you know what, never mind. Anything else I ought to know?” Danny said.

“I’ll let him tell you the rest himself. He’ll be excited to see you.” Orion assumed so, anyway; his father had gone inscrutable when he’d told him Danny had been found. More than usual. Suzy had overflowed with impassioned emotions, between panic and tears, and he’d done his best to reassure her. 

In any case, he wasn’t sure he wanted to be on the scene when they all saw one another; Danny would be able to figure things out the second he saw them, and it was impossible to know what would happen after tjat. 

“I’m excited to see them too,” Danny said, somewhat hesitantly. 

Orion hummed his agreement, and continued to fly in the direction of home.

*** 

There was a crowd at the heliport when they touched down. Orion helped Danny unbuckle and get to his feet, unaccustomed to natural gravity as he was, and together they walked toward the gangway. 

The police held back the crowd crush and the shouting reporters, and parting the sea of humanity was the tiny, strong form of his sister.

“You made it!” Lyra nearly launched herself in the air and squeezed him around his skinny waist like her life depended on it.

“Woof, you hug like a bear,” he said. Bending over, he let Lyra loop her arms around his neck and carried her away. 

Danny ignored them both and moved stiff-legged toward a gray-haired woman with her hair up in a bun and a man with steel-gray hair and piercing blue eyes, his ninja mask held tight in his hand.

“Is that him? Really him?” Lyra was fascinated. Her superhero fantasies about Danny’s life hadn’t included this frail-looking man standing tentatively on the threshold of the world, moving blindly forward, staring at their parents as if he was the only lifeline he had back to civilization. 

“In the flesh,” Orion told Lyra.

“He looks… different,” Lyra said. He knew she could pick out that something was wrong with Danny, but not what, and her confusion broke his heart a bit.

“When you’re alone for a really long time… sometimes you lose who you were when you started.” Orion squeezed Lyra’s arm gently. “Let’s go get some ice cream, okay? Leave the grown-ups to talk.”

Lyra accepted the offer quietly with just a nod. It didn’t occur to Orion that he was a grown-up himself when he talked about his own parents. He’d just made a miraculous interstellar quest to find the long-lost Danny Sexbang, and yet in the presence of his parents, he felt like a child.

“Mom!” he called. Suzy startled, tears in her eyes. Brian looked as unreadable as a statue, and Danny stared at him in confusion. He looked at the girl in Orion’s arms and tilted his head like a confused puppy, unable to understand her presence on the scene. 

“Ice cream?” he mouthed, pointing down at his sister.

Danny’s eyes lit up like sparklers. “Oh my god I have missed chocolate!” he shouted over the sounds of clamoring press corps, which made Suzy laugh through her tears. He knew Brian would take care of the both of them, until they could get to their own version of safety.

Orion nodded. He held Lyra a little tighter. “We might have to do a little bit of running to get there. Are you gonna be a brave girl and not be scared?” he asked. She nodded seriously and made two fists. 

Tucking Lyra’s head close to his shoulder, he dashed for it, a police detail trailing the whole way.

***

They ditched the cops somewhere around Fifth Street, and Orion kept driving until he found a Dairy Queen. He bought Lyra a Brownie Blizzard and himself a Tropical Fruit Twist, and got Danny some plain chocolate ice cream in a cup.  
Lyra made a mess of herself and the front seat as they drove home, but Orion didn’t bother to scold her. He released the breath he’d been holding without realizing until they were both in the house.

“Go wash up before they come home, Lyr. It’s gonna be awhile before dinner.” His mother would probably want to make a fancy to-do of things, but Orion didn’t want her straining herself. He considered getting something started in the kitchen – maybe the steaks waiting in the fridge – but he wasn’t sure he was up to the task.

“Okay!” She licked up the rest of her ice cream. “Do you think Danny would like to hear me sing?”

He smiled. “Maybe give him time to get used to things before you blow him away with all of that talent, squirt.” He ruffled her hair. “For now, just clean up your face and do your homework.”

“How did you know I didn’t finish my homework already?” she complained.

“Because I know you better than anyone else.” He wiggled his fingers at her. “The spooky power of big brothers is universal.”

She shrieked and ran upstairs, giggling the whole way as he laughed at her retreating back. No one made him happier than Lyra did, and no one truly understood the pain of being the children of the world’s most badass ninja-physicist the world would ever know.

He checked his phone to find a series of frantic messages from his mom, which he answered quickly; they were fine, he’d taken a little money out of the bank to get them the ice cream, Lyra was upstairs doing her homework. 

Suzy sent him back a heart. That was his mom – all heart. It was her boon and her worst flaw all wrapped up in a single package. He sent her back his own heart, then went out into the garden to relax.

He didn’t notice that his mother’s trumpet flower bush was hissing at him until he’d spent five minutes staring blankly at his own melting ice cream.

“Huh?” He glanced over his shoulder and could barely make out one brown eye and a mop of curls between the leaves. “Danny?”

“Are they gone?” Danny whispered. Orion could see the wide, plainly-painted fear in his eyes and felt a wave of sympathy. 

“All gone,” Orion confirmed. 

Danny stood up, brushing dirt and leaves out of his sweat suit. Orion realized he’d have to take him shopping soon; he couldn’t live in that thing the same way he’d been living in that unitard. “I told your mom I had to split,” he said. “It was getting to be too much. She wanted to talk to Brian alone, anyway.” 

He worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Orion didn’t want to admit how much Danny looked like him, or the other way around. “Why didn’t you tell me they got together after I was gone? That Brian started talking again? I didn’t think he’d ever break his code of silence. Being a by-the-books ninja was always so important to him, he wouldn’t break his vow for anything back when…”

“It wasn’t my story to tell,” said Orion. “For as far as I can remember back, Brian’s always been there, always talking. They’ve been legally together since I was nine. They let me help them sign the papers.”

Danny looked at the ground. “It’s just a lot to take in. I didn’t realize so much time had gone by.” 

“Do you… want to talk about it?”

Danny sat down right next to Orion. “I forgot what crowds sounded like. I forgot what other people sounded like! I’ve been alone for so long that trying to be cool with other people is pretty hard.”

“I imagine so.” Orion could tell that Danny wasn’t hard to get going when his emotions were riding high; it was hard to stop him from letting his feelings out. 

What would it be like if he had to go live without people for twenty years? He tried to imagine his world without his sister, without his mother, a sad, yawning void; a nightmarish picture of loneliness that absorbed everything around it, leeching light and joy. 

His poor father.

“On top of all that, I don’t want to be a burden on your mom, after everything she’s gone through; having to raise you kids alone with only Brian to help her,” he said. “I feel like a burden already and I’ve only been home half a day.”

Orion could feel Danny trying to pull away from them, and he wasn’t about to let that happen after everything he’d sacrificed to find him. “But wee need you, Danny. I need you. You’re… I’m part of you.”

Danny blinked at the confession. “I never thought of it that way. The last time I saw your mom… The last time I saw you, you were a lump under her shirt.” He rested his chin against his knee. “I used to put my hand on her belly, just feel you kick me. It was like I was making magic without a wand. It was hard for me to understand you were a whole person in there already. Your mom used to say you were her little explorer. Then you’d punch her in the kidney for hours.”

Orion laughed, a rusty, choked up sound. His mother didn’t talk much about that time, but that sounded right to him. “How did you feel about being a dad?”

“Shocked. Nervous. Before you mom, I spent a lot of time trying to dodge meaningful stuff like that. I was scared of it, but she just… She walked right into my life and changed everything I thought I was.”

Orion wondered what it would feel like to fall in love that way. He’d never made room enough in his life for romance; there were more important things to be done. But with his biggest mission completed, what sort of future did he have waiting for himself? What was he going to do when he was fifty-ish, Danny’s age now? “And you just knew.”

“She walked into a bar, with those tattoos and those eyes, and I knew. And let me tell you, that was scary. I used to tell girls I killed dragons just to get them to go out with me. What kind of line could you even use on a woman like your mother?” 

Those were the stories that Brian and Suzy told to themselves late at night, when they didn’t think Orion or Lyra could hear. But he’d eavesdropped on all of them, and he understood just how far his father used to go to get girls. The memory of them made Orion grin. “They’ve told me, one way or another. I guess those days are over for you now.”

Danny nodded. “But I don’t want to make her feel like she owes me anything now that I’m home. Same for Brian. He’s done so much for me, way beyond the call of bro-duty. There were candles and lube, you don’t even wanna know.”

“I don’t,” Orion agreed, but he was grinning. “I wanna know about other things. What it was like to go into space for the first time? What did you see? Who did you meet?”

Danny beamed. “Okay, so it all starts when we chart a course for the year 6969…” It was easier for him, Orion understood, to talk about the past than to face the uncertainty of the present. He gathered Orion close, arm over his son’s shoulder, and began to weave the tale, gesturing with his open palm to conjure a world and time long gone. 

Neither of them noticed when Suzy appeared in the doorway to the garden and leaned there, tears in her eyes, absorbing every single word that passed between them. 

*** 

The next day, Danny refused to leave the house, and Brian called in sick to work to keep an eye on him. Suzy was busy trying to field the seemingly unending torrent of interview offers he’d received. Orion sat beside her and helped her decide between the networks and newspapers.

“Maybe we should do a written one,” she suggested. “I don’t think Danny’s ready to see anyone face to face.”

“He seemed okay this morning.” Better was relative, of course, and it wasn’t like Orion had much to reference. Still

“He’s barely used to Lyra.” Suzy sighed, long and soft. “He hasn’t asked where she came from yet.” 

“He knows you’re together. Even for him, that’s not a difficult equation.”

She wrinkled up her nose at him and he laughed, deflecting a balled up bit of paper tossed in his direction. 

At that moment, Brian and Danny emerged from the meditation room together, one after the other. Danny looked a little better – less skittish, more alert. 

“Did you get Lyra ready for school?” Suzy asked Brian, who pecked her between the eyes as Danny looked at his shoes.

“She’s dressed and clean,” Brian said. “I made her oatmeal and fruit salad.”

“Ah, her favorite.” Suzy took the requests and shredded them.

“No Lucky Charms?” Danny remarked. “What in the world are you teaching that kid?”

“Lots of things,” Brian said. “Including quantum physics. But she’d rather be singing.”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “She sings?”

“All the time. She sings more than she talks.”

Danyn considered those words. He hadn’t really considered Lyra as a person yet; she was Suzy and Brian’s domain, and he still had no idea how to breach the distance that still yawned between the three of them. “Does she perform?”

“Not outside of school recitals. But she wants to.” Brian stopped talking when Lyra skipped into the room, her backpack slung over her shoulder, humming to herself.

“All ready for school!” she said. Then, her eyes brightening, she turned to Danny. “Daddy, can I sing for Danny?”

Brian looked thoughtful for a moment. Danny’s expression was unusually open and passive – he seemed open to accepting anything. “If it won’t bother Danny, I guess you can.”

“Will it bother you, Mister Sexbang?”

Danny blinked, and shook his head. “I mean, I don’t think so. If you really want to…”

Lyra eagerly dumped her backpack onto the floor. Going into superstar mode, her fist became her microphone. Projecting her voice until the rafters rang with her piercing little soprano, she began to sing.

And Orion’s blood ran cold when he realized which song she’d picked to sing.

“So, so you think you can tell, Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain…”

Lyra’s smile was enormous as she sang her heart out, but the other adults in the room grew still and pale, unsure of what to do. Suzy grabbed Brian’s upper arm and Brian moved to stop her. Orion stood pinned to his place, unable to say anything or make a move, just look at Danny and judge his reaction.

Danny’s eyes grew wider and wider as the song went on. Orion could almost feel the blood leaving Danny’s body; his skin was turning to porcelain from the stress. He kept himself upright with a white-knuckle grip on a kitchen chair. 

“That’s enough, Lyr,” Orion said, but she was lost in the song, making those big gestures with her arms that normally made him laugh. She’d spent so much of her youth listening to Danny’s music that she seemed to be yearning for some kind of connection to him through this moment. Danny wasn’t ready to give it just yet; Orion knew that just by looking into his face and seeing the panic there.

When she finished the song she tucked her hands behind her. “I hope you liked it,” she said shyly.

Danny turned on his heels and ran from the room, leaving Lyra alone to stare at the path he’d made in the carpet.

***

“It’s not your fault,” Orion said for the fortieth time, as he handed Lyra another Kleenex. She’d been crying the whole way to school, and nothing he could give her seemed to placate her sadness. 

“I wish I’d picked another song,” she sniffled.

“You didn’t know. Mom and Dad played it for you a lot when you were little. You just wanted to impress him. It’s not your fault that the song’s a… trigger for him now.”

Lyra blew her nose noisily on the last tissue. “He’s not really mad at me?”

“No, bug. He’s just really sad about everything he’s been going through lately.” He gave his little sister a big squeeze. “I’ll talk with him while you’re in school. Go have fun today, don’t think about it.”

She blotted her face and nodded, grabbing her bag and running out to join her friends. He watched as the tension and fear practically melted away. Kids were amazingly resilient; they could stand an earthquake or two without falling to their knees. It was amazing, really. Orion had been as strong-willed as she was, once upon a time. 

Now, however, he had to get off of his butt and face some earthquakes of his own at home.

*** 

He found Danny curled up in his bed, staring at the wall by the time he returned with Brian’s car. Orion made his presence known with a quick knock, and Danny rolled over to look at him.

“You can come in,” he said at last.

Orion closed the door. “Are you going to apologize to my little sister?” he asked.

Danny nodded solemnly. “Of course. I didn’t mean to act like that. I hadn’t heard anyone else sing that song in years – besides me, I mean. I felt too many things all at once, good and bad.”

“She didn’t know what it meant to you,” said Orion. “She didn’t know it was the last song you two recorded before that mission went wrong. It’s just a nice song Mom and Dad play for her.”

Danny winced, when Orion called Brian his dad. He couldn’t help it. “I know. Hearing the old songs will be tough to take for awhile.”

“We’ll tell her not to sing anything from the old collection for awhile. On the upside, you’ll be learning a lot of new pop songs.”

Dan considered that for a moment. “I am interested to know how the music scene’s developed without me.” 

Orion didn’t have the heart to tell him that Ninja Sex Party had been long forgotten, a relic of times long past. 

“You could fill up my iPod with something interesting,” Danny offered.

“We don’t have those anymore. It’s a long story,” said Orion. 

“I’d be happy to listen to it,” Danny said.

Orion sat down on the bed beside his father, showing him the holographic wristband containing his music collection. He picked a random song and together, they leaned in. Together they listened, and the music poured over them like hot water from a forgiving, loving bath.

*** 

His sister came home on the bus that afternoon, in a better mood than when she’d left. By then, Danny was out in the garden with Orion again, and he’d begun to write a new song – something fresh and different that didn’t sound like the NSP of decades gone by. Danny could adapt quickly, when he put his mind to it.

“I’m sorry I scared you,” Danny said as Lyra approached him nervously. “I can’t promise I’ll always be perfect, and it’s going to take a long time for me to get used to, well, lots of stuff. But if I do that whenever you sing to me, I promise it’s not about you. You have so much talent, and you’re really good at it.”

Orion sat back and watched his sister squeeze Danny around the knee as he ruffled her hair. 

“Would you like to listen to the radio with me?” she asked shyly.

He nodded, then smiled. “I’d love that.”

And just like that, music filled the backyard, just like it had years ago when Danny was an average earthling with big dreams. 

Their heads were bowed together over the radio, and quietly they were singing, _it’s a new dawn, it’s a new day, it’s a new life for me…_

_And I’m feeling good…_


End file.
